ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
The first season of The O.C. ran from August 2003 - May 2004. It comprised 27 episodes, including a seven-episode "season zero" that began in late summer, with a 43-day hiatus before the next twenty episodes. This was due to the FOX network's coverage of Major League Baseball playoffs and the World Series. To see music featured during this season, see Season 1 Music. Notable Plots * Ryan's introduction and integration by Sandy Cohen into Orange County society, and his growing relationship with Marissa Cooper. * The destruction of Marissa's relationship with her boyfriend Luke Ward, and his subsequent change in personality. * Seth's love for Marissa's best friend, Summer Roberts, becoming a strange relationship. * The marriage breakdown of Marissa's parents, Jimmy Cooper and Julie Cooper, as his business fraud was made public. * Sandy's jealousy over Kirsten and Jimmy's old relationship. * Sandy's changing of jobs from public defender to private attorney, which soon saw him disillusioned with the industry. * Sandy and Jimmy eventually going into business with a restaurant, only to be bought out by Caleb Nichol. * Ryan dealing with the manipulative Oliver Trask, who tried to take Marissa away. * Caleb's manipulations and dirty business deals. * Marissa dealing with a substance abuse problem of drinking and drugs. * Seth having to choose between Summer and his good friend Anna. * Julie's short-lived relationship with Luke, and her subsequent engagement to Caleb (which many suspected was simply for money). * Ryan's ex-girlfriend and good friend Theresa, from Chino, who came to stay for a while and whose abusive fiancé Eddie forced her to flee. * Sandy's overbearing mother, Sophie, (nicknamed 'the Nana') coming to stay and announcing that she was dying of cancer. * Luke's discovery of his father's homosexuality and eventually moving away from Orange County (and the series). * Kirsten's outgoing and spoiled younger sister Hailey Nichol, notorious for not doing anything with her life, coming to stay and developing a relationship with Jimmy. Season Finale In the season finale, many events came to a head: Caleb Nichol and Julie Cooper were married in a surprisingly uneventful ceremony; however Caleb revealed to Sandy Cohen that he was on the verge of bankruptcy. Marissa Cooper moved in with Julie and Caleb, but had redeveloped her drinking problem. Seth Cohen and Summer Roberts had problems after her father did not take a liking to him. Ryan Atwood discovered Theresa was pregnant, possibly by him, and decided to move back to Chino to support her. Most of all, Seth ran away on the Summer Breeze, his sailboat, distraught by Ryan's departure. Main Cast *Benjamin McKenzie as Ryan Atwood *Adam Brody as Seth Cohen *Mischa Barton as Marissa Cooper *Peter Gallagher as Sandy Cohen *Melinda Clarke as Julie Cooper *Kelly Rowan as Kirsten Cohen *Chris Carmack as Luke Ward *Tate Donovan as Jimmy Cooper *Rachel Bilson as Summer Roberts In the first several episodes, neither Melinda Clarke or Rachel Bilson were credited in the main cast. They were later added after fan support for their characters increased. Chris Carmack left the cast later in the season. While Alan Dale made several appearances as Caleb Nichol, he did not join the cast until Season 2. Episodes Category:The O.C. Wiki Category:The O.C. Category:Seasons Category:Season 1